12-21-12
by livetodraw
Summary: Training more than usual by Genkai but for what reason. Yusuke and the gang have to face the news Genkai has been holding in for an entire month about 12/21/12. Genderbending, HieiXKurama KaikoXYusuke Kuwabara and Yukina the usual
1. Chapter 1

12/21/12

"Come on dimwit" Genkai insisted whenever she thought Yusuke was moving to slow in their training; she never had to really worry about the other party members of their group for they were already very skilled, even if they were demons and one human; Genkai just loved to pick on her favorite disciple.

"Give me a break, I've been training for a whole month already" never had Yusuke ever thought about a reason for why Genkai was pushing him extra hard during the training, but it sure was for a very good reason.

Genkai used every second of the hour to make sure every single one can over power or develop new techniques, "Hey, Kurama!" "What is it Yusuke? Need another kick in the head" both Kurama and Yusuke now sparing with each other never once stopped their forward motion even when Yusuke desperately had to ask a question. "Very funny, you know what I think I'll just go ahead and kick your ass instead" Yusuke persisted with a rush of adrenalin.

Far away from the crazy group Hiei mentally trained himself for better control of the dragon, as easy as he made it look, the dragon can never truly have a master.

Lastly, Kuwabara; being the second dimwit of the group never changed his prowess always strong in his own way mastering the spirit sword.

Fighting very hard and strong for the next eight hours the group finally took a very long rest which felt like would never come; "You hungry boys!" "If you don't hurry up I'm going to eat it all" Kaiko and Shizuru called out for the group to come inside the dojo for lunch.

"Alright food! Made by my sweet Yukina" Kuwabara rushes to the dojo just in time to see Yukina in a little pink apron before she hung it up; "You better not be undressing my little Yuki now are you" Shizuru snapped holding a confused Yukina close, "Her name is Yukina!" Kuwabara snapped back with anger at his sister for being so close to 'his love'."

"You wanted to talk about something Yusuke?" "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me" the both of them grabbed a seat on the porch of the dojo with plenty of food in their hands. "So I was wondering do you have any idea why the old hag is working us to death." Yusuke asked with plentiful amounts of food being shoved in his mouth, "I have a few"

"Well what's the reason? I hate when I'm the only one being pushed around"; "Yusuke stop complaining, you know she's only watching out for you" Kaiko spaded out coming around the corner of the door, joining Yusuke's side the three enjoyed the wonderfully prepared made meal made by the girls.

"Well Yusuke my guess could be as good as yours" "But I think that Genkai Knows something we have no knowledge of" Kurma explained to Yusuke, "Aw come on that hag never changes."

Now joining the group Hiei appeared in a flash in Kurama's lap, both blushing Kurama offered Hiei a sandwich which he happily took and ate it still sitting in Kurama's lap; "Oh come fool, just deal with it you pansy" "Shut Up Hiei, all you do is sit there and play with your pet dragon" now giving evil glares Kurama thought it to be the perfect time to intervene but…

"YUSUKE!" Kaiko smacked the back of his head; Kurama gave Kaiko a look of thanks "What the Hell was that for?" Yusuke asked rubbing the back of his head "That's for ruining my peace and quiet time" Kaiko snapped back silencing Yusuke real quick. The four enjoyed the rest of their lunch in peace.

On the other side of the dojo in the snow filled garden the two Kuwabara siblings and Yukina were enjoying their lunch. "Aw come on sis why you here?" This spot was just for me and my lovely Yukina" " Quit your whining already" "I'm allowed to sit where I want as long as it's with my little Yuki" (Even though it's so stinking cold out here), Shizuru always did this just because she knows it annoys her brother.

"Go and take a smoke some other time, your stinking up Yukina's gorgeous blue hair" Kuwabara complained grabbing the freshly lit cigarette out of Shizuru's mouth. Yukina always loved being with the Kuwabara's, "Aw but Yuki doesn't mind" Shizuru said in a playful voice placing one arm around Yukina pulling her closer like she's the one wearing the pants. "No I don't mind, I mean you can't help it right."

"Yukina! You're not supposed to agree with her" Kuwabara whinned pulling Yukina towards his side of the blanket.

Genkai was sitting alone in her dojo drinking a cup of tea, listening to all the nonsense that goes on outside; As much as the spattering nonsense amused her, Genkai couldn't help but worry about what's going to come, the thing that could change the fate of mankind worldwide.

"No need to worry their little heads about it" Genkai thought, "I'm not even sure why I bother to train them, it's not like they can help."

Spirit World:

"Sir what are we going to do?" ogre panicked "Ogre you need to calm down, you know there's nothing we can do about this" Koenma explained.

Rushing in on her oar of the River Stix Botan was in a frantic panic from the news she just received. "Oh no! Koenma what's going to happen if this is something Yusuke and the rest of them can't handle?" "I'm not sure Botan, I believe all we can do is wait and observe" "Oh no" Botan sighed.

The evening went by with no casualties. Kaiko and Yusuke rested up in a room in the dojo away from the cold and shared a few kisses; Kurama and Hiei enjoyed their time together sitting happily on the porch observing the crystalized scenery. As usual the Kuwabara's and Yukina were sitting peacefully in the garden with less confrontation between the siblings.

"I'm going to get more food want anything Yukina" "No thank you" "I do" Shizuru casually asked "I didn't offer to get you anything sis" "Well you should I'm freezing my tail off and I am your older sister and your guardian" "That doesn't mean I have to get everything for you" "Humph fine, be a gentlemen for Yuki but not for your own flesh and blood" Kuwabara grumbled and walked away after that to get the food.

Making up for the lost time when Yusuke was gone the couple made sure to spend a lot of time together doing whatever they could even if it was the simple stuff. "Yusuke" "Hm" "I hope we can stay together forever" gazing down at her lovers eyes, looking up now from resting in her lap "Of course we are it took a lot of convincing with your father to let us stay in our own apartment together" Yusuke had a concerned expression on his face from the memory "Heheh don't worry I will always love you no matter what your faults are" Kaiko now gently brushing her fingers through Yusuke's hair bringing back a calm expression on his face.

Kurama and Hiei have been together for a long time now way before they joined forces with Yusuke. Both of them can't keep themselves away from each other, it's the red string of fate that can never be severed; the greatest part of life is each other.

"Kuwabara I need you gather everyone in this room for me now" Genkai asked Kuwabara with his hands full "Ugh give me a sec" rushing to put the food down on the blanket so he can retrieve everyone.

"Okay this is some very important information that I know I should have told you from the start…" Genkai started then slowly closed her eyes for a moment "Well what is it grandma" Yusuke shouted with annoyance, "Pipe down will yea, just give me a moment" Genkai shouted back

"The reason why I was training you the hardest you have ever trained you in your entire life is because of the decease of the world that is going to happen tomorrow" Genkai explained sitting before them with her legs crossed and arms folded waiting patiently for a response.

The group sat there quietly for a moment with blank expressions but the first to react was Kaiko with silent tears slowly pouring down her face, she then grabbed Yusuke's arm quickly "What happened to forever" she whispered

"Good job you old hag you've finally gone senile" Yusuke laughed a little bit more than he should have. "Genkai are you serious?" Shizuru asked with concern inher voice "Of course I am" Genkai thought "Dimwit shut your trap for one second and listen" Genkai snapped

"I wouldn't lie about something as serious as this" "And never will I for anything else", "Genkai why would you withhold this information until now?" Kurama asked trying to keep his composure; Hiei could sense the frustration and fear Kurama was feeling so he held his fox's hand just hoping that this would send a message to him that everything will be alright, when truthfully Hiei new that Kurama was worried about his family and the outcome.

"This isn't fair Genkai; you should have told us sooner so we can at least prepare ourselves" Kuwabara complained, at that moment Shizuru knelt down beside Yukina to hug her as if she was her own daughter "Sis" Kuwabara murmured.

"Your dismissed" Genkai said with a flick of her hand and then turning around so she can collect herself; Yusuke can no longer hold in his frustration so he unleashed it all in one breath "NO YOU STUPID OLD HAG! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL US ALL THIS NOW AND THEN TO HAVE YOU NOT FACE US!" with one punch Yusuke flew and hit the wall leaving an imprint "DIMWIT!" Genkai yelled no longer able to control her tears.

Even then Yusuke could feel the empty sadness mixed with the tension in the air his master was feeling. "Sorry grandma, but none of this makes sense" Yusuke apologized as he was walking back to his seat next to Kaiko now to give her comfort "It just takes a few punches to nock some sense into me" Yusuke calmly stated "Of course it does dimwit your just lucky that it only takes one hit" Genkai gave a slight chuckle at her own words which eventually had the entire room chuckling.

Genkai gave a week smile "I want all of you to do what you want and what you can to make this last day enjoyable."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! as your reading this you might of figured out how I placed the characters; all the characters are based on the end of the series with the exception of Genkai being alive (Cause she's to awesome to kill off). ENJOY!**

* * *

The atmosphere in the dojo became thick with depression and sorrow; to know that the world is ending and you only had one day to make it count became very difficult for the demon slayers and their families.

"Yusuke what are we going to do?" Kaiko asked sobbing on Yusuke's chest "Don't worry sweaty, everything is going to be fine." The tension in the air eventually had Yukina crying much worse than Kaiko, "Hey don't you cry Yukina, Honey everything will be alright" Shizuru tried her best to comfort her, to ease her crying without crying herself "Not you too sis" Kuwabara was thinking about embracing Yukina to ease her pain but before he knew it Hiei had left Kurama's side so he could hug his sister tightly, "Yukina I won't let anything bad happen to you and Kurama" at that moment Hiei held out a hand towards his fox to have him join the embrace as well; without hesitation Kurama joined the two demon siblings.

In an instant Botan flew in on her oar preparing to share the news about the world, even though everyone knew about it seen by the look of state everyone was in; "I'm guessing by the all the sorrow the news has already reached earth" "Yes Botan it has" Genkai replied "Oh Genkai."

Together the gang tried their absolute hardest to not get each other more depressed, with effort each of them took a turn reminiscing funny and enjoyable times or times that started a little discussion before it grew tired. "Oh Yusuke remember the first time you became spirit detective" Botan happily pointed out "Jeez don't remind me, that was some hard times" Yusuke spurt "Yea the first case I ever did was to get back the three artifacts that you two stole with that other guy" Yusuke pointed in the direction of Kurama and Hiei "Hn, I'm not sure how you managed it but you got them back" Hiei stated "In a week was it" Kurama added.

"Of course but Koenma still got punished for it" Yusuke chuckled, "I hated those stupid cases, you were always gone and ignoring me Yusuke" "Aw come on Kaiko that was so long ago" Yusuke reassured "Not really" Kaiko gave Yusuke a light slap on the back of the head followed by a happy forgiving kiss on the cheek.

"Hey little bro wasn't it you who got a crush on Botan but left her for, oh I dun know little Yuki" Shizuru teased Kuwabara who immediately stood up in denial, that definitely got the group laughing and joining in on the teasing; "Who cares all that matters is that my heart is true to Yukina" Kuwabara went for Yukina's hands when all of a sudden he felt pain struck him on the back of his head, "Ugh how rude of you to just brush me off to the side like that Kuwabara" "Owww you didn't have to hit me that hard Botan" Kuwabara whined holding the back of his head "No please don't fight, I beg you, it's my fault" Yukina apologized bowing her head at Botan "Don't do that! It's not your fault I was just kidding, it doesn't really matter."

"You guys are all crazy" Genkai tossed in whenever she thought she needed to comment "Kuwabara just has a weakness for girls who have blue hair" that got the two girls giggling "Genkai! You didn't have to go that far" "Oh but I think I did, if I'm ever going to say anything it's when some idiot is being pushed around" "But…" "And by girls if I might add" "Sucks to suck doesn't it Kuwabara" Yusuke laughed "SHUT UP! Urameshi"

A big beautiful sunset filled the large room covering everything in reds and oranges. "Hey guys check out the horizon" Shizuru pointed out holding a cigarette in her mouth while digging around in her pocket for her lighter "Looking for this" Kuwabara took a black and gold lighter from his pocket tossing it to her "Idiot why do you have to go and ruin the mood" Shizuru mumbled "Oh wow look how pretty it is, it looks like it can go on for miles" a wide eyed Kaiko stood just before the porch gazing out at the sun filled horizon; with a grin Yusuke ran towards Kaiko grabbing her by her waste spinning her round and round until they both fell down from the dizziness.

With a grin "Dog pile on Urameshi!" Kuwabara proceeded to dive on top of Yusuke nocking the wind out of him, "Oh come on guys join in" "Hn I'll be taking no part of this", with a grin Kurama picked up Hiei bridle style and threw them both on top of Kuwabara "fox what do you think you're doing" "Oh lighten up Hiei"; "Kaiko get up lets top it off" Yukina happily said grabbing Kaiko's hand pulling her up off the ground "okay, you too Shizuru", blowing out a puff of smoke "can't I at least finish my cigarette" Shizuru blew her last smoke before putting it out.

"If I have to do this so does Botan" Shizuru pointed at Botan while flipping her hair over her shoulders with her other hand, "Oh but it's not complete without Genkai on top" Botan smiled "Sure fine whatever you say let me just set up my tripod" "Leave it to Genkai to have a camera nearby", as the girls piled up Genkai set the timer on the camera for three seconds, in a flash Genkai was already on top cross legged before the timer even reached two seconds.

"I think we killed Urameshi guys" "He'll be fine he is a dimwit after all" "I heard that you old hag" "See he's fine"; later the evening the moon shown luminously in the dark sky casting dancing shadows against the freshly light candles Genkai had placed around the dojo. "Wait when did you set up candles?" Kuwabara questioned "When all of you were too busy jumping Yusuke" Genkai then left for her room, With a role of Yusuke's eyes "Yea thanks for that."

"Kaiko, may I have an end of the world dance?" Yusuke held out a hand for Kaiko to grab, with a nod Kaiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and preceded to slow dance the night away for it might be the last time they would ever get to dance together. "What's wrong Kaiko" Yusuke whispered gently in her ear, looking towards the ground with slight tears in her eyes "Will this really be our last…" "Hey now don't cry okay" Yusuke rested his hands on Kaiko's cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears "Your stronger than that alright" Kaiko gave a nod but her tears just kept on falling, "I don't want to die alone" Kaiko then threw herself at Yusuke, crying on his chest and holding him tight; Yusuke held Kaiko tighter "You won't die alone, I won't allow Spirit World to do that."

"Don't look so sad Yukina" "Hi Botan" "You have nothing to fear because there's someone who loves you very much" Botan held Yukina's shoulders and twisted her around in Kuwabara's direction, "Is that true Kazuma?" "Of course it is I loved you ever since I first saw you" "But, you do know that I'm an Ice Apparition right" "Ice Apparitions aren't allowed to love men, for they are banished from even entering our village", "That doesn't matter! I can never change how I feel about you" "Even if you won't return my feelings I still want to be there to protect you" Yukina smiled happily and gave a little giggle.

"Well Genkai I'll be off" "We'll be seeing you again Botan on the other side" Botan started to cry on the thought of taking her friends to Spirit World, without another word she left.

"I'm fine with death; I'm a thousand year old fox who had his fair share of life" "Don't say that Kurama" "Someone like you shouldn't take life so lightly" Hiei spoke with his arms crossed avoiding Kurama's eyes, "Maybe your right Hiei, but it doesn't mean you can either" Hiei looked at Kurama with shock noticing how his fox was trying so hard to hold back his tears. Hiei held open his arms for Kurama, Shyly without saying anything Hiei would just dart his eyes away and then back at Kurama gesturing that he will accept hugs; Kurama openly accepted Hiei's offer allowing himself to cry just this once.

The time was midnight and the moon was high in the sky illuminating the entire forest; a heavy feeling was weighing over the entire temple. Most of the females were yawning and feeling tired, "Yusuke let's just sleep okay" exhausted, Kaiko curled up on the floor patting the space next to her for Yusuke to join, "Hey Kaiko you can't be tired yet it's got to only be like midnight" Yusuke tried shaking Kaiko awake but it didn't help.

"Urameshi same thing is happening to Yukina as well" "What the heck is going on, I don't like what's going on?" Yukina yawned "Don't worry Kazuma I'm just getting tired" she didn't fall asleep right away, not until after Shizuru; "Ahh sis you know better than to fall asleep with a cigarette in your mouth" Kuwabara ran over to retrieve the lighted lung killer that was in her mouth.

"Yusuke do you feel that?" Kurama questioned feeling a heavy energy that's hovering over the temple "Yea now that you mention it", "Hiei can you recognize what…" to Kurama's shock Hiei was fast asleep on his lap "I guess not" "Ha serves the shrimp right" just at that moment Kuwabara fell to the floor fast asleep as well, followed by Kurama falling asleep leaning over Hiei, "Whatever is going on I won't leave Kaiko alone" Yusuke made his way over to Kaiko's side before he felt his legs getting heavy and eventually falling to the floor by her side, holding Kaiko closely Yusuke could feel his eye lids getting heavier as well "This must be some crazy part about the end of the world" Yusuke thought right before he closed his eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
